Happiest place on earth
by MissRRA
Summary: what happens when chad and sonny are forced to take Mr. condors daughter to disneyland for the weekend. Whats the Condor secret and why is Chad so interested in Sonny all of the sudden? Channy. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe walked down the hallway happily. She had completed a new sketch and improved her relationship with tawni a little. Sonny was almost to her dressing room when she dropped her phone; she reached down to grab it but instead ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh I am so- "she looked up to see two sparkling eyes, and a smirk.

"Oh hello Chad." She spat out. His name was like venom that she hated.

"Wow Munroe. Thought you'd be happy to see the king of drama!" he declared.

"Ha-ha not really. What do you want Chad?" she shot back, totally uninterested.

"I just wanted to see you." Chad murmured under his breath.

Sonny felt her face heat up and looked away. She was about to say something when her phone moo'd.

She picked it up and scanned a txt that said

"Sonny wer R u? Reahesal strted 15 min ago!" from tawni.

"Oh Chad I have to go! I'm late!" she was so rushed that she quickly hugged Chad and ran off towards the so random! Set.

"Bye Munroe…love you" Chad said quietly, staring after her.

Sonny was twenty minutes late for rehearsal but she was all smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" tawni asked, a little disgusted. She was still angry that sonny had gained so much popularity on the show.

"Oh nothing, just happy to be here!" she giggled nervously. Sonny aced rehearsal and the whole cast laughed at her new sketch idea- they loved it.

Sonny was walking to lunch when a loud announcement came over the intercom.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan cooper please report to Mr. Condors office- now!" a loud voice boomed.

Sonny stopped walking and turned herself around. On the way to Mr. Condor's office she once again bumped into Chad.

"oof- sorry Chad, again." She said a little nervously. Chad always gave her a weird, nervous feeling.

"No problem Munroe, in fact I kind of enjoy these bump and runs." He said laughing a little.

She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. She smiled and walked into Mr. Condor's office.

They sat down and waited for Mr. Condor to finish his phone call. Sonny noticed that Chad kept stealing glances at her and smiling. She liked it and she didn't know why.

"Hello Chad, hello sonny, nice to see you both. I have some news for you. it is my daughters birthday this weekend and she has requested that you both take her to Disneyland alright?" he stated.

Chad and sonny looked at each other and smiled.

"ok." They said in unsion.


	2. umm what?

Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated at all! I feel so bad! I was super busy with school stuff, demi concerts! Btw: go see demi lovato on tour this summer, I guarantee you its worth every penny! I went and met her and sterling knight! What a cutie! Anyways: enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sonny Munroe skipped out of the room happily and twirled around, forgetting that Chad was there she slammed right him.

His strong arms held each side of hers and kept her from falling on him and for him. ;)

"Why so happy Munroe?" he asked curiously. He was outraged that he had to spend a whole weekend with that little Dakota brat, but as soon as he saw sonny's eager, smiling face, he forgot all about his outrage.

"Because I love Disneyland! It's full of happiness, wonder, magic, and romance!" she squealed happily.

Chad smirked and took his arms off of hers. "You want some romance Munroe?" he asked, popping his collar.

"Well get ready because not only am I the king of drama, I am also the king of romance!" he stated and walked away.

"Cant wait!" she said happily and walked the other direction into her dressing room. Tawni sat on a plush pink chair, with a mirror in hand, cocoa mocho cocoa in the other.

She eyed sonny carefully and slyly asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Sonny debated telling her, they all hated Chad and she wasn't supposed to spend time with him at all. A whole weekend could mess things up. But she was so happy she couldn't contain it, she blurted out.

"mrcondorsyasthatchadandihavetotakedakotatodisneylandfortheweekend, just me and Chad."

Tawni threw the mirror and the cocoa mocho cocoa lipstick to the ground. "WHAT!?" She screeched.

Sonny sat down and started to explain slowly and calmly, "It's just the weekend Tawni, we just have to take Dakota to Disneyland and then well come back."

Tawni's perfect face softened and she came to sit down by sonny. She took one of sonny's hands in her own and looked her directly in the eye.

"Sonny I can't let you go away for the weekend with Chad." She looked serious and sonny asked,

"Why not?"

Tawni got up and paced around the room, she didn't know how to tell sonny this, because she knew that sonny was falling for Chad. Finally she said,

"Last year Mr. Condor sent portlyn and Chad on a business trip, when they came back portlyn found out she was pregnant."

Tawni said sadly. Sonny didn't understand. "So they had sex? Tawni! I am not going to have sex with Chad!" she yelled.

Tawni couldn't take it anymore so she yelled out,

"He raped her sonny! He did. He admitted to it and that's why no one likes him, he's raped 3 Mackenzie falls girls, but no one ever says that he does to his face because they are all scared of him. Everyone just assumes they are sluts but they aren't! I have talked to them all. You can't go sonny!"

Tawni sat down and caught her breathe; she looked over at sonny who was now crying.

She ran over to her and patted her on the back.

"Oh I am so sorry honey; I know you really liked him." She said out of sympathy.

Sonny shook her hand off and stood up; she grabbed her purse and keys. She turned to face a confused Tawni.

"No! I am crying because I can't believe that you would lie about Chad just to stop me from going. That's low Tawni! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't! I am going on that trip, and I don't want to talk to you until I get back!"

She slammed the door and pulled out her phone. She was beyond angry, she would prove Tawni wrong. Chad wasn't a bad guy.

She dialed a number and walked down the hallway. The last thing Tawni heard from sonny after she left the dressing room was,

"Hey Chad, you ready for Disneyland?"

* * *

ooooh! A twist! is tawni lying? or is chad? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	3. no way!

**Hey guys! Glad most of you liked the last chap! I think its funny how some people demand reviews..and don't get them, while I never do and I get lots! Thanks! Btw: Miss lovato has done it again ladies and gentlemen, her new album is amazing! AND she is awesome in concert!! AND she's the nicest person ever! I met her! SO NICE AND DOWN TO earth! So demi haters, stop hating! Hahah..p.s. met sterling knight to…my.. ..oh my…I think I just found my husband ;)

* * *

**

Sonny waited by her car for Chad. She was so angry at Tawni, why would she ever make up something like that! She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her imagination was starting to take over her common sense, as she thought of all the times Chad had touched her. Never inappropriately, she thought.

She was deep in thought when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Tawni's speech had scared her so bad; she flew back and smacked a surprised looking Chad, with her purse.

"ow Munroe! Chill!" he yelled at her. She instantly pt her purse down and helped up chad, who she had knocked to the ground with her purse.

He rubbed his head, where a small bump was forming. " geez sonny, what the hell is in there?!" he exclaimed.

She blushed and answered calmly, "just makeup!" she said all too highly, she was so nervous.

Chad continued to rub his head and said, "Sonny you don't even need makeup, let alone enough to damage this!" he pointed to his red face.

Sonny blushed and was about to answer when she heard a moo. She reached for her phone to read a txt that said,

_Stay away from chad! LISTEN TO ME! Don't let him touch you!_

_t-_

sonny was so angry she threw her phone to the ground and got in the car.

Chad picked up sonny's phone and looked at the message, he felt his anger bubble up inside of him, and he to threw the phone.

He looked away and held back tears. He looked back up to see sonny's confused face, and sighed. He got into the car and turned to to face her.

"is there something you need to tell me chad?" she asked. She couldn't belive she was actually considering what tawni had said.

Chad sighed and said something that shocked sonny,

"Tawni and I used to date."

**Sorry for the short chap! I have such writers block!!!!!! Please help!

* * *

**


	4. the real storyright?

Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait! I was working on my other stories. So here's the next chapter, enjoy. By the way, I am seriously considering not doing any stoires anymore because some people have been writing me some really mean reviews and I already dont have that much time to spend on here, so I dont wanna spend it dealing with that. so if you have something rude to say? Dont say it. Dont read the story if you dont like it!

Disclaimer: No, don't own Sonny. I would rather be sonny, than own it.

* * *

"What?" sonny had to ask He did not say that. Tawni HATES Chad, there is no way in a million years that would happen.

Chad sighed and fished around in his pocket for something. He pulled out his wallet and searched until he found a picture of him and tawni, kissing. Sonny looked at the picture and felt angry, why tawni would lie to her like that!? She knew sonny liked him, a lot.

"Ugh why did I even listen to her!" sonny yelled and huffed out a breath.

"Listen to her about what?" Chad asked innocently. Sonny as about to answer but something in his eye told her that he already knew.

"Uh, well she made up this story about you and" she was cut off by Chad talking again.

"Me and portlyn? That I raped her? " the way Chad said it, it seemed like he could never do anything like that. Sonny just nodded her head as her answer.

"ok sonny, here's the real story: Tawni and I used to date for about a year, when it was coming to a year tawni said she wanted to give it up to me but I wasn't ready. One night though, tawni got me drunk and the next thing I know, we've done it. Tawni got scared after that because I didn't wanna date her anymore, so she made up the vicious rumor that I raped her and got three of my ex's to help her in the story. Its all a lie. I wouldn't hurt anyone." Chad finished his speech and climbed out of the car.

Sonny thought about this all the way through the airport. She finally snapped back into reality when Chad said the plane was boarding.

"So you believe me now sunshine?" Chad said nicely.

"Oh yes, definitely you, I guess tawni was just jealous that I have to spend a whole week with you ha-ha." Sonny laughed half-heartedly. Something about Chad made her almost believe tawni, but he looked so innocent.

Sonny was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Chad's hand slide onto her back, but just a little lower than normal. She did notice when she felt a slight tap on the butt and looked up at Chad who was grinning and saying it was time to take off. Sonny just laughed it off, a little flirting is harmless…right?


	5. What happens in the air,stays in the air

Hey! Again, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded! I am now going to upload at least three times a week on both stories! So check my other ones out!

* * *

Chad watched sonny as she slept on the plane. He watched her nose twitch a little bit and her face scrunch and he desperately wondered what she was dreaming of. He sighed and tried to sleep also but it was no use.

He kept having flashbacks of lying to sonny at the airport. It wasn't his fault! He couldn't tell her the truth! She wouldn't understand! He argued with himself in his head until the stewardess came by with drinks. He gently awoke sonny and she ordered a Pepsi. Chad did the same and watched the stewardess butt sway down the aisle. He would defiantly tap that later.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the plane lurched and accidently knocked sonny's drink onto her shirt.

"Chad!" She cried.

"I'm sorry sonny, the plane lurched!" he said as he began wiping away the spilled Pepsi on her shirt, the soda was directly on her chest and Chad was enjoying wiping it up way to much.

"Or maybe I just wanted to touch you." He said and smirked. He loved watching the color rush to sonny's cheeks and that's what was happening. Chad noticed that a bulge was forming in his pants and quickly stopped what he was doing.

" Uhh that's ok, ill finish cleaning it up. Thanks Chad." sonny looked at him weirdly. She had a cami on underneath and she proceeded to take the top shirt off, but instead she took both to the top of her head. Chad stared at her black bra; it was lacy and had a little bow in the front. It was more of sonny that he had ever seen and he wanted to see more, much more. Chad could hardly stand the tightness in his pants anymore. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

Once sonny had put a new shirt on she turned and looked around. But Chad wasn't there. What had happend while she was changing her shirt? She noticed neither was the stewardess that had earlier gave them their drinks and that Chad had checked out. Suddenly Chad came back looking happier and sweaty? He sat down and buckled his seatbelt just as the captain said

"Prepare for landing please"

Chad looked took sonny's hand and looked her in the eyes "You ready?"

Sonny looked back and all of the bad thoughts flowed away from her mind, how could anyone that looks like that be so nasty. She nodded and gripped his hand. She was more than ready to go to the Happiest place on Earth.

Beside, she was sure Chad would stop the flirting things when they got to happens in the air, stays in the air. Right? Or is that vegas?


	6. Secrets?

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it, it like a hug from a friend! Ha-ha, anyways keep reading! You know what would be awesome? If you pushed the reviews over 40? lets do it!

* * *

Sonny and Chad got off the private plane to be met by a four-foot princess.

"Hello Chad" Dakota said and batted her eyelashes at him. She twisted a lock of her blonde hair and pulled his hand along to the awaiting limo.

"Sammy- gets the bags." Dakota yelled over her shoulder and got in the car with Chad. Sonny stood with her mouth open wide as Chad mouthed a sorry and got into the car.

She huffed and grabbed the four bags of hers and Chad's. "Just remember sonny, happiest place on earth." She said to herself as she climbed into the limo.

Dakota sat on one side with Chad and sonny sat on the other. Dakota held Chad's hand in hers and Chad kept trying to shake it off but she held on tighter.

"Now, Chad and Sonny were going to Disneyworld for the week and you are required to have at least one of you with me at all times. But I want both of you. You will stay in the suite across the hall from mine in the Disneyworld hotel and you will not complain." Dakota eyed Chad at the last sentence and returned to talking.

"Sonny and Chad, people will wonder what you two are doing together so as of right now, your officially Channy." She turned to Chad and whispered,

"I know it will be hard to pretend to like her but, you're a great actor." She winked.

"Oh, Its no act." Chad said and sonny blushed. Chad winked at sonny and checked her out. Dakota noticed this little exchange and was filled with jealousy.

"Yes, well whatever makes you sleep at night. Speaking of that, were here. Now meet me in the lobby at eight Am. Now get out!" she screeched and the two scrambled out to get their bags.

Sonny and Chad made it up to their room without much struggle. They stopped for a few pictures and sonny noticed how Chad managed to snake his arm around her waist each time. It gave her shivers.

They walked into the room and sonny first saw the king size bed. She pretended not to notice and explored the room instead. It was huge, with Mickey mouse all over and a kitchen, sitting area, office, dining room, and hot tub on the balcony!

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, it is." Chad whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her middle. She squirmed out of it and turned to face him.

"Uh yeah. I'm going to go freshen up." She said hurriedly and ran/walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands and splashed some water in her face. After a good sonny-to-sonny mirror talk, she was good to go.

She looked for Chad and saw him on the balcony on the phone. She snuck up to the half open door and listened.

"Yeah I know dude, she's in the bathroom. No I haven't gotten too far. She squrimish. But she wants me. I can tell. She might be a little harder then I thought though. She's a little feisty." He chuckled and sonny gasped, she was about to smack him when he continued speaking.

"Yeah I know I cant break the condor studios legend, I know what Mr. condor wants. The first two times weren't right but now that Sonny's here, everything will be fine. I'll finally give him what he wants. And my job wont be in question. Ok, yeah, bye dude." Chad hung up and sighed.

Sonny hadn't realized he was done talking and sat on the floor, puzzled. Chad walked back in and tripped over sonny, sending sonny sprawling across the floor and Chad landing on top of her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, sonny cleared her throat.

"Chad? You can get off of me now." She half- joked and giggled slightly. Her giggling came to an end when Chad said,

"No, I don't think I will." Chad smirked. He leaned in closer and closer and sonny could feel his breath on her face when the door burst open and they both heard,

"CHAD!? SAMMY!? What are you doing!?"

* * *

_What do you think the Condor secret is? R&R! _


End file.
